Identities
by wordsunderwater
Summary: A cut scene from the season two finale, showing us who -A really is. But who is it? Rated T for some language.


**AN: So I wrote this a while ago. I guess it's a sort of drabble? Just my suspicions.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

-A's POV

"I did everything you asked me to." Little Mona was so eager. She wanted her compensation. Her hair was pathetic and so was her emotion. The hospital look suited her, -A thought, and she should get to keep it. After all, she couldn't have any loose ends around like the snarky, short brunette looking eagerly at her.

"But you didn't, Mona. You compromised the team."

"What? But I didn't, I followed strict orders! Maya told me what you wanted me to say! I obeyed perfectly and I want my prize!" Angry words rolled off of her tongue, and her fist balled at her sides.

"You revealed the A-team. My team."

But Maya told me that you said-" Betrayal colored her tone as she realized that Maya had backstabbed her. Maya was good at this, -A thought, so much that she wondered if Maya had done this before. It would make sense.

"That bitch."

"Now now, that's your fellow teammate you're talking about, and she knows a lot about you."

Mona's face blanched at the reminder that her little secret could be unveiled for every one to see if she didn't co-operate. That was better, -A thought. Mona's obedience almost reminded her about why she became -A.

To finally be better at something than Alison DiLaurentis.

Now she controlled people through their secrets, a fact that probably had Ali rolling in her grave. She had taken the blonde's sadistic little hobby and grown something out of it, a dark business if you will. Vulnerable, short, imbecile Aria was right about one thing, Mona did have an entire outfield playing with her, but they weren't playing for her.

"Please, I promise that I'll do anything!" Mona begged and pleaded. Her makeup-less eyes filled with tears, her fingernails scratched the rough sheets.

"Anything?"

Mona's eyes showed a sliver of fear but it quickly passed. Too quickly, -A noticed, and that was never good. She needed the fear, needed the control it gave her. It was like a heavy drug racing through her veins.

"You heard what I said, stop playing me. Anything."

-A pretended to think hard.

"How about staying in the mental hospital for a couple years?"

Mona's face projected horrified disbelief. "Here? But no one even knows what manicures are in this place! Or that Coach is even a store! I can't stay in this hell hole!" -A grinned in satisfaction.

"You said anything."

"Anything but this! I'm not crazy! Do you hear me? I'm not crazy!"

Growing bored, -A decided to leave the pathetic screaming girl on the bed. She felt the air push back the symbolic red coat she wore as she turned to leave and make a grand exit.

Just like Alison. Heh.

"I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out!" Mona screamed in desperation. Two orderlies rushed to sedate her as she continued to scream bloody murder at the retreating figure. They held her down as the last bit of crazed anger was concealed under her closing eyes.

-A made eye contact with the head nurse at the desk as she spoke her next words.

"Make sure she stays in that room. And never let her get out. She's committed for a lifetime."

The 35 year old woman nodded her head shakily as she turned to the patient records behind her and pulled out Mona's recent file. People would do anything to keep their dirty little secrets, -A pondered for the millionth time. This woman, for example, she was cheating on her husband of four years with a 27 year old boyfriend. Scandalous, huh? And Wilden, that cop, don't even get me started with him, -A thought deviously.

"I-It's done." She stuttered nervously. "Mona won't ever step a foot outdoors again."

"Good."

Leaving the pathetic woman in scrubs behind, she pushed through the heavy doors and jogged down a couple steps to the sidewalk. Pulling out her phone with an undisclosed number, her fingers made quick work of keying in the contact's name she wanted, and soon she held the ringing device to her ear carefully.

"_Yo._" A familiar voice came over the line in its recognizable greeting. Maya.

"Hey deputy. I have an idea that's going to rock your socks off."

"_Okay, spill!_" Maya demanded.

"You know our- _tragically_- deceased friend, Alison DiLaurentis?"

_"Yeah?"_

-A smirked maliciously even though the other girl couldn't see her.

"Let's just say, it involves her easy participation."

An eager giggle sounded through the static. "_It's going to be big?_"

"So big, Japan will hear about it!" -A chuckled mavolently. "We're going to blow everything out of the water with this stunt."

"_When's the big debut, Spencer?_" Maya asked.

"In five months, exactly."

"_Can't wait._"

The call disconnected.

**AN: What did you think?**


End file.
